RWBY: Outdoor Adventures
by MrAnonymous321
Summary: Camping is such a great experience, and Team RWBY is finally stepping into the beautiful outdoors that Remnant has to offer. Join them as they hike, canoe, kayak, snowshoe, and rock climb their way through the great outdoors. For normal people, this is a great idea; but the members of Team RWBY aren't normal people. Follow the young huntresses through this story of fun and hilarity
1. Prologue

Ruby looked longingly at the beautiful scenery outside her classroom window. It was a bright and sunny day that showed promising weather for the upcoming long weekend. Indeed, many teams had already planned fun activities that they would partake in over the break. Unfortunately for Team RWBY, there were two things standing in between them and an unforgettable long weekend: the 10 minutes left in Professor Port's class and the fact that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find an activity that they all agreed on. For now, their long weekend would consist of sitting in their dorm room and doing absolutely nothing.

"Ms. Rose" Port's voice boomed, snapping Ruby out of her trance, "Are you paying attention?".

"Oh… yes professor" she squeaked as she sat up straight.

"Really? Well then, perhaps you would like to share with the class your thoughts on the habitats of beowolves and other creatures of the Grimm". Ruby gulped, her mind racing to find an answer.

"Ummm… I think that their habitats are really… sunny… and umm green? Oh, and habitat-y?". _Yep, I'm in trouble_ Ruby thought to herself. However, Professor Port seemed delighted by her answer.

"Wonderful, your answer reminds me of the time I was canoeing in the outskirts on Vale. Oh, it was such a great experience until an ursa showed up. Of course, it was no match for me and my…".

_That's it!_ Ruby thought excitedly as the professor's voice faded into the background, _I know what we can do!_

* * *

"No" Weiss said coldly. After suffering through the last few minutes of Professor Port's class, Ruby had called the team to a "super-secret meeting" in their dorm room. There, she unveiled her master plan for the greatest weekend ever: camping. But not just any camping trip, this would be a four day canoe loop around a beautiful lake just three hours away from school grounds. Ruby remembered being taken camping by Yang a long time ago, and while the memories of what she did on the trip are fuzzy, she clearly recalled the fun and enjoyment she experienced. Unfortunately, Weiss didn't even want to consider the thought of going camping. "No, this is a stupid and childish idea that I refuse to take part in".

"What, would you rather go to a rap concert?" Yang asked with a mischievous smirk. Weiss shot the brawler a glare, but couldn't think of a quick comeback. "I think it's a great idea Rubes," Yang said, "It'll be a fun team bonding experience. Right, Blake?".

The faunus glanced up from her book at the mention of her name. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah… sounds great". Satisfied, Yang turned to face the heiress with a grin on her face.

"See Weiss? You're outnumbered three to o-"

"No! We are not going camping and that is final!". Ruby pouted and shot Weiss a puppy dog face.

"So you'd rather stay at school and study?"

"I would rather do ANYTHING than something that is so brainless and unsanitary! You three can go live in the wild for three days, sleep on the ground, and eat dehydrated food; but I am NOT going with you!".

* * *

_**Three Hours Later**_

Team RWBY's rental car sped down the highway with two canoes hastily tied to its roof and its trunk stuffed with bags. Music blared from the open windows; it's pounding bass annoying drivers as it passed by. Yang sat in the driver's seat with one hand on the wheel and one hand on the radio volume. Blake was comfortably seated in the passenger seat, her nose buried in one of her books. In the back, Ruby bounced up and down in an attempt to control her excitement.

"We're going camping!" she exclaimed happily, "Isn't this exciting!?". To her left, her partner sat with her arms crossed and a fixed frown on her face.

"Why me?". And so, the car carrying four girls, two canoes, and a whole lot of bags went speeding down the highway towards their adventurous journey.

* * *

**Hey everyone. This was a suggestion by FirstTeamAvatar that I instantly fell in love with. Don't worry, normal chapters will be much longer than this one, which was just used to introduce the story. As always, leave suggestions, ideas, and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Canoe Trip: Day One

"We're here!" Yang announced as Team RWBY's rental car pulled into the campground parking lot. After six hours of driving, they had finally arrived at their destination: _Vale Parks Recreation Center_. There was nothing spectacular about the site; it was a well-sized clearing in the forest with enough room to fit the parking lot, four camping spots, and a small building. A few meters beyond the fourth campsite, there was a small break in the trees that opened into a stony shore. A sign by the opening read "_Launch site"_, signifying the start of the canoe loop.

As soon as the car stopped, Weiss Schnee pushed her door opened and stumbled outside, gasping for air. "For dust's sake, NEVER drive like that again" she said, "You could have killed us". Yang hopped out of the car and laughed.

"Oh please, I'm an excellent driver," she stated proudly, "Besides, we would have gotten here even later if it weren't for my speediness on the road".

"But we wouldn't have gotten here so late if we hadn't made that wrong turn" Blake remarked as she stepped out of the vehicle. Yang frowned and shrugged.

"Meh, what matters is we got here" she said dismissively, "So… you're welcome". Before anyone could open their mouth to rebut, Ruby sped by them, carrying two backpacks and three oars.

"Oh oh oh! Let's camp over here!" the young leader exclaimed excitedly as she dropped her gear onto one of the camp sites. Yang looked at her sister and chuckled. "Well, you heard our leader. Let's go get our stuff".

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the girls finished getting their gear out of the car, and they still needed to set up their tents. In addition to that, dinner still needed to be made and eaten. Not wasting any time, Team RWBY started to set up camp. "Wanna share a tent, Blake?" Yang offered. The faunus looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, but only if you promise you won't keep me up all night". Yang grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I promise," she said with mock annoyance, "Now come on, let's set up our tent".

Ruby looked at Weiss, who was struggling to pull a tent out of its bag. "Sooo… I guess it's you and me then, Weiss".

"Yeah, sure" Weiss grunted as she tried to yank the tent free. Realizing this was probably a good time to help, Ruby kneeled down and grabbed the bottom of the bag.

"Here, you pull the tent and I'll pull the bag". Weiss studied her for a second before nodding in agreement and grabbing the tent. "Ok… One. Two. Three!". Both girls pulled back and the tent slipped out from the bag. Unfortunately, the girls underestimated their strength and flew backwards in opposite directions. Ruby landed on her back with a _thud_, while Weiss stumbled back a few steps before landing on her rear end. Blake and Yang stopped setting up their tent and looked to see what was going on.

"You two done fooling around over there?" Yang asked with a smirk. Ruby blushed and got up hastily.

"Come on Weiss, let's keep going," she said excitedly. Sadly, Weiss wasn't as eager to get back to work.

"Ruby!" the heiress hissed as she tried to get up, "Look what you made me do! Now I'm all dirty!". Ruby squeaked and went over to help her partner up.

"Wow, I'm so sorry you got your dress dirty while we're camping" Blake said sarcastically. Weiss shot her a look as Ruby pulled her up.

"It's a combat skirt!" she said angrily, dusting herself off. Yang laughed while trying to pull a pole through the groundsheet of her tent.

"Better get going, we're almost done over here". Weiss sighed in frustration and marched over to the unassembled tent lying on the ground with Ruby hesitantly tailing her.

"Do you know what to do, Weiss?" Ruby asked as her teammate angrily started to put the tent poles together.

"No… but it can't be that hard. It's just a tent".

* * *

Unfortunately, the process of setting up a tent was much harder than either of the girls had anticipated. The fact that the sun had already set and they now had to work by the light of the moon wasn't a big help either. As they tried to assemble their tent, Blake and Yang watched them while cooking dinner.

"You think we should help them?" Yang asked. Blake looked up from the pot of boiling pasta and shook her head.

"No, they'll figure it out". Yang nodded in agreement and once again focussed on helping Blake make dinner for the group. For dinner tonight, they had bought ingredients for fish pasta; and although none of them knew how to cook very well, the pasta wasn't looking too bad. "Could you pass me the tuna? It's in my bag" Blake said as she turned off the portable stove. Yang nodded and reached into the faunus' backpack.

"Woah, what's this!?" Yang said as she pulled a book out of Blake's bag. Blake looked up curiously. When she saw what Yang was holding, her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Nothing! Give that back!" she demanded as she lunged for her book. However, Yang jumped back and laughed.

"_Ninjas of Love_, I should have known… you couldn't leave this behind, could you Blakey?". Blake's face grew as red as a tomato as she grabbed the book from Yang and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Sh-shut up!" Blake said, "What I read is none of your concern!". Yang smirked and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about it Blakey, I won't judge you just because you read smut".

"It's not smut!" Blake yelled in frustration, "It's tasteful literature!".

"Riiiiight," Yang said teasingly, "Keep telling yourself that". Blake just clenched her fists and went back to work on the pasta.

"Just give me the tuna" she said in a defeated tone. The brawler chuckled and complied, tossing her a can from the backpack.

"Well… I guess it kinda looks like a tent". Ruby stood back and examined the structure she and Weiss had created. In truth, it looked nothing like a tent; it looked like a fort that a five year old might create using cardboard tubes and blankets.

"Ruby…" Weiss sighed, "I think we might need some help". Ruby groaned and walked over to Yang and Blake, who were already eating their dinners.

"Yang, can you help us?". The brawler smiled and put her bowl aside.

"I thought you'd never ask" the brawler said happily. Luckily for Ruby and Weiss, Yang was naturally gifted at setting up tents, and ten minutes later, Team RWBY was in a circle eating their dinners.

"Sit down Weiss," Ruby insisted, "You're gonna get tired".

"I already told you, I don't want to get my clothes dirty," the heiress replied, covering her mouth as she spoke, "You three can do whatever you want, but I am not going to ruin these clothes". Ruby shrugged and shoved a spoonful of pasta into her mouth.

"Ok Weiss, if that's what you want".

* * *

Weiss Schnee lay in her sleeping bag, her eyelids growing heavy. After saying goodnight to Blake and Yang, she and Ruby crawled into their tents to catch some sleep before the sun rose. Ruby had already fallen asleep, but the discomfort that came with sleeping in the wild was keeping the heiress awake So far, the trip hadn't made a very good impression on Weiss. Her clothes were dirty, she learned that she was hopeless at setting up tents, and she had almost thrown up because of Yang's reckless driving. _At least the food was ok_ she thought happily, _Just get through this trip and I won't ever need to go camping again._ Slowly, Weiss closed her eyes and smiled, finally at peace.

_Squeak_

The heiress' eyes shot open. Being careful not to wake Ruby, she sat up and looked around. The inside of their tent didn't look any different than it had when she had crawled in about an hour ago. _I must be imagining things_ she thought as she lay back down.

_Squeak_

This time, Weiss was sure the sound had come from inside the tent. Her eyes darted around the tent, looking for the source of the sound. _Don't be ridiculous Weiss… it couldn't be a mou-_

Suddenly, something crawled up the heiress' leg. Looking down her sleeping bag, Weiss was greeted by a beady pair of eyes attached to a furry body.

_Squeak_

* * *

Bumbleby was having a great night. After a long day of driving and school, they could finally get a long rest. Fortunately for Blake, Yang either chose to hold true to her promise or was too exhausted to talk and fell asleep almost instantly. Her stomach full with delicious tuna and wrapped in a cozy sleeping bag, Blake was truly enjoying her outdoor experience.

"EEEEEEEEEEE". Blake was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden scream that broke the peaceful silence of the night. "A MOUSE! THERE'S A MOUSE IN MY BAG!". Blake's ears perked up. Her cat senses took over, and her mind focussed on one thing: the mouse.

* * *

"RUBY GET IT OFF ME!" Weiss screamed as she struggled to get out of her sleeping bag. Poor Ruby had awoken to a scene of absolute chaos. When she opened her eyes, her partner was screaming and flopping around the tent having a mini panic attack. "RUBY HELP ME IT'S IN MY BAG! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!". Ruby groggily sat up and tried to ask her friend what was going on, but then something dove into their tent and slammed into her.

"Where's the mouse!? Where's the mouse!?" Blake yelled over Weiss' screaming. Now, there were two people diving around the tent screaming and yelling. Not wanting to be left out of whatever was going on, Yang poked her head into the tent.

"Wait, what's happening?" she asked sleepily. The brawler was so tired she didn't notice the mouse run between her legs and out of the tent. However, she did notice the faunus that literally dove after it. Fortunately, Yang was fast enough to get into a defensive stance and absorb the blow. "Woah, chill out Blake!" she cried as her friend tried to go after the rodent, "You've gotta rest, we've got a long day tomorrow".

With the mouse gone, Blake snapped back to her senses and sheepishly apologized. "What happened?" Ruby asked, still confused about the whole incident. There was silence for a moment before Weiss, who was curled up in a ball, broke the silence.

"I hate camping".


End file.
